Late Night Calls
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: "I swear, I'll get revenge on you, Krueger" she said. She (somehow) knew that he flinched, and she smirked at that. Then the other end went silent, and that got her curious, bored and sleepy...mostly sleepy./ Just a random Peddie one-shot.


**I AM SUCH A CRUEL PERSON!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a really, really, really, really, REALLY LONG time! I got caught up in school work because I need to keep my grades up "/ I have bad news which makes CRUELER! Um...'One In A Million' will be on temporary hiatus for about 2 months...until Season 3 finishes here that is, so it's probably 2 months. I am SUPER sorry for not updating and putting the story on hiatus, I hope this one-shot makes up for it.**

* * *

It was the middle of summer, and Eddie just sat there in his room doing absolutely nothing. He was grounded for two weeks, which meant, no going out with his friends, and he was bored out of his mind.

He took out his iPhone and turned it on. He smiled at his wallpaper, it was a picture of him and Patricia grinning like idiots during the end of the term. They had defeated evil **(AN: I haven't watched Season 3 yet, but I know the important info)** and nothing strange had happened since...mostly because they weren't in Anubis House.

He checked what time it was in Liverpool, thinking that he could probably call her, but sighed to see that it was 3:05AM.

Suddenly, his frown turned into a devious grin as an idea popped in mind.

_~Meanwhile in Liverpool~_

Patricia was asleep with a smile on her face, her curly auburn hair was getting messy because of how often she moves when she's asleep.

She _was_ asleep.

She groaned and tried to get her ringing cellphone as soon as possible before she wakes someone up.

She finally got it and tried to adjust her eyes to the light of the screen. Apparently, it began to get hopeless, so she just answered it without looking at the I.D.

"He-" she cut herself off, noticing how hoarse her voice sounded. She cleared her throat, and began once again.

"Hello?" she said, her voice normal.

"Hey Yacker!" a very familiar voice yelled from the other end. She groaned because she instantly knew who _this_ was.

"What do you want, Slimeball?" she snapped, everyone knew how irritated she gets when she's disturbed from her sleep. Even Eddie knew, but that was part of his idea.

"Just wanted to tell you that I miss you" he said, the cockiness in his tone obvious. Patricia growled at his joke because _everyone_ knows that you DO NOT want to wake up Patricia Williamson at 3AM because all hell breaks loose once she's disturbed from her sleep. The only time she allows people to wake her up at this time is when it has something to do with Sibuna, and this is _definitely not_ Sibuna.

"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3 IN THE FREAKING MORNING JUST TO TELL ME THAT YOU MISS ME! OH, SUCK IT UP, YA WUSS!" she yelled at him through the phone, not caring if she woke the entire neighborhood. After all, most residents there ARE deep sleepers.

"Ouch, Blabs. You hurt my feelings" he said mockingly while faking a baby voice.

"And I called you at_ 3:07am_, not 3am" he continued, chuckling a bit.

"I swear, I'll get revenge on you, Krueger" she said. She (somehow) knew that he flinched, and she smirked at that. Then the other end went silent, and that got her curious, bored and sleepy...mostly sleepy.

"Hello? Krueger? Still alive?" she asked, yawning a bit.

"Uh..yeah, and I thought girls liked it when guys do that" he said, she rolled her eyes.

"Well...those are _stereotypical_ girls. If I were like that, I would say 'aww, how sweet of you'" she said, in a high-pitched voice, then she heard him chuckled on the other end, and she continued.

"I'm _not_ a stereotypical girl, so I am SO taking revenge on you for doing that!" she said, then yawned a bit.

"I know you are" he said cheekily, then she yawned.

"And I also know that you must be tired" he said; she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no! I'm WAY energetic considering that you called me at 3AM, Captain Obvious!" she said sarcastically, making him chuckle.

"3:07" he corrected, the cockiness in his voice obvious.

" " she said through gritted teeth.

"O-kay" he mimicked, she rolled her eyes and checked her digital clock. 3:25am.

"Can I go to sleep now?" she whined.

"Sure" he replied, light laughter present in his tone.

"Morning Krueger"

"Night Yacker" then he hung up. Patricia fell asleep once again, but this time, with a devious smile on her face.

_~Later That Day In California _**(it's night there, and I don't know if Eddie really lives there, so just pretend)**

Eddie groaned as he placed a hand on his bedside table, looking for his currently ringing phone. He grabbed it and pressed 'answer' straight away without looking at the I.D.

"Yes?"

"Hey Weaselface!"

"Yacker!"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible? Awesome? Needs Work? In other words, how was it? I'll try to update House Of Songfics and I'll be posting a new one-shot for all you Jeroy fans and yes, I know that they're dating :) but I still like Jara better.**

**See yah!**

**-Nathalie**

**P.S: You may request a songfic or one-shot of ANY couple...except Neddie...I can't fing inspiration for 'em "/ but you can try •u• **


End file.
